


Lie in

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Mumbo could get use to lie ins.Especially if Iskall right beside him.
Relationships: Mumbo/ iskall85
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Lie in

**Author's Note:**

> This contains smut!!!! Please dont kill me, nother to graphic, but very suggestive, like, very. (Minecraft Personas only, please keep in mind)

Mumbo awoke to the feeling of kisses being pressed against his shoulder, arms hugging his waist, and sun shining in his eyes. 

His sighed in contentment, and the lips kissing him paused in there trail to his kneck. "Morning mumbo.." Said a exhausted voice, the swedish accent heavy with sleep.

Mumbo smiled and turned his head, looking over at his boyfriend. "Morning iskall, sleep well?" 

Iskall grinned and sat up. "Good, but, yknow, I was really tired after last night...." iskall tried to wink. "But that to be expected..."

Mumbos face burned and he looked away, a shy smile on his face. "O-oh shut it"

Iskall grinned and lent down to kiss Mumbo, and still smiling said"Cant complain though, you did look good underneath me, moanin-"

Mumbo let out a squeak and placed his hand over iskalls mouth, face red once again. "Iskall! No, d-dont say that, my word..." Mumbo sighed and went to pull his hand away, but was stopped when iskall gripped his hand. 

Iskall grinned, his eye half lidded and kissed Mumbos palm. He smiled at Mumbos sharp intake of breath, and started to kiss down his hand, to his wrist.

Mumbos turned on his back, breath heavy as iskall kissed his way up to his shoulder. Mumbo let out a breathy moan, when iskall kissed his collar bone, teeth scratching over the skin. Iskall smiled and slipped in between Mumbos legs, causing mumbo to moan once again, and began to grind againd the other. 

Mumbos head fell back against his pillow, eyes fluttering shut and mouth agape. Whimpers and moans of iskalls name falling form his lips.

He could get use to lie ins.


End file.
